


We are with you

by Kimyyi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, High School, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Love Triangles, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Sweet Lee Jeno, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimyyi/pseuds/Kimyyi
Summary: This is my first NCT fic so please go easy one me. hehe. Also this is going to be a MESS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NCT fic so please go easy one me. hehe. Also this is going to be a MESS.

Year 9 was when it all started. Jaemin and Renjun has been friends since they were first put in the same class in year 8. Renjun was not the boldest person when expressing his feelings, in fact, when ever Jaemin would talk to him, he would immediately tell the younger to shut up; it flustered him too much. Jaemin was a social butterfly, he had a lot of friends, boys and girls. It hurts Renjun to see Jaemin begin so talkative to their fellow class mates except him. This made Renjun think, maybe Jaemin was just too shy to talk to him, What if Jaemin happens to like him too and was just too shy to talk to the older? Or what if, Renjun was being too bitchy towards Jaemin that the younger just doesn’t was to be friends with him. 

Renjun always joked about loving Jaemin to everyone, he would constantly ask Jaemin to marry him or tell Jaemin that he loved him. Everyone thought it was just a joke, including Jaemin. Renjun would be weird around Jaemin which might have scared the younger. Year 10 was the year that Jaemin finally had the courage to have a normal conversation with Jaemin. 

One night when his family decided to have dinner out at a local restaurant, he saw Jaemin inside with his family. He couldn’t bring up the courage to talk to him especially after all their weird and awkward conversations. During the whole time there, Renjun simply hid and would glace at Jaemin every now and then.   
God his smile could melt. Renjun thought to himself after looking at the younger for the 19th time during the dinner. After dinner, Jaemin went to the from lobby with his mum and dad to play the piano for them. It must be his parent’s anniversary. Renjun theorized. Listening to Jaemin play the piano only made Renjun fall deeper in love with the younger. He knew Jaemin played the piano but has never heard him play before, so hearing him play was like a dream come true. After 5 minutes of daydreaming his future with Jaemin, Renjun’s mum called everyone to the car. 

During the car ride Renjun would daydream about his future with Jaemin. How Jaemin would play him peaceful tunes and he would listen. How they would cuddle and write songs together. He imagines running his hands through Jaemin’s soft pink locks and he was imagining a scent of strawberry surrounding the younger.   
His day dreaming was cut off with the sudden stop of their family car at the front of their house.   
“Were here, everyone wash up and get ready for bed as soon as we get in, there’s school tomorrow.” Mrs. Huang announces to her kids as they all leave the car and head towards the family house. For many, Monday is the worst day as it marks the beginning of another week, but for Renjun it was just another day where he can finally see Jaemin after the weekend of not seeing him. 

The reason he was more than necessarily excited for Monday was that he shares most classes but one with Jaemin and often he would spend half of his lessons day dreaming or staring at the younger.   
He quickly washes up and gets ready for bed while thinking if he should send Jaemin a text messages complementing him about his piano skills. Finally in bed, he flops down and takes his phone out. His fingers hover over the phone keyboard for a while, thinking of what he should say or if he should even text Jaemin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to Ao3 so that means that im still learning with the formatting the texting parts of this fic :(

**[Na Jaemin]**

**Huang Renjun:**

Hey

_Seen_

**Na Jaemin:**

Hey, What’s up

Renjun’s cheeks began catching a rosy tint. How could Jaemin respond so quickly? And to me.

**[Na Jaemin]**

**Huang Renjun:**

Woah you reply so quickly

**Huang Renjun:**

Anyways, I just wanted to say that you played the piano very well today

**Huang Renjun:**

Ha that sounded creepy but my family was out having dinner too :)

_Seen_

**Na Jaemin:**

Oh yeah I guess its just that no one really texts me

**Na Jaemin:**

But thanks! I didn’t see you?

Renjun knew very well that he should have just went up to Jaemin and complimented him in person, which would have been less creepy. He would have done that if he wasn’t so shy all when he wasn’t being weird. He could also have had this whole conversation in person and potentially getting closer to the younger but No, fate had other plans. Instead he was there lying on his bed and being lonely. He wouldn’t had to day dream about the younger all the time if he just got to know him better and texting was probably not the best idea. Why was he so awkward with Jaemin? They’ve been seeing each other every day for the past 2 years, of course just as classmates and not even as friends.

 **[Na Jaemin]**

**Huang Renjun:**

Umm... yeah I was scared that you would find it creepy so I kinda just, hid?

_Seen_

____

**Na Jaemin:**

Oh

____

**Na Jaemin:**

You didn’t have to hide, you were just having dinner

____

**Huang Renjun:**

Yeah but still

____

**Huang Renjun:**

Wasn’t I annoying to you?

____

**Huang Renjun:**

Don’t you hate me?

_Seen_

**Na Jaemin:**

Why would I hate you

**Na Jaemin:**

I mean you were annoying but that’s no reason to hate you

Renjun stares at Jaemin’s last text. He’s always thought that Jaemin looked angelic but he never know that Jaemin could be this nice. The boy doesn’t hold any grudges, he just Perfect. It was nearing midnight and he figured that he should go to sleep and say goodnight to Jaemin but he did not want to seem desperate. So he clicks his phone off and goes to sleep.

\--------------

Renjun has never slept so soundly. The thought of Jaemin not hating him keeps running through his head and maybe this is why he slept so soundly after the night of them exchanging texts to each other. Renjun wakes up with the sun shinning on his face. Usually he would be annoyed but today was a good day, today is Monday and he can finally see Jaemin after two long days. Maybe this time he can talk to the younger instead of pretending like they didn’t just talk all night.

Renjun gets out of bed and gets dressed. He looks in the mirror straightening his collar and brushes his hand trough his hair and lets it fall messily. He likes his hair messy, it gives people a ‘carefree’ image of him which he liked. He didn’t want people to think that he’s too uptight but he also does not want people to think that hes too ‘carefree’. He wants people to think that he’s smart but can be approached easily. He makes his way down stairs and the sound of his mother making breakfast fills his ears. He gets downstairs and watches as his mother finishes their breakfast.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) As always, Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of finishing my 3 month late English assignments. Also, I don't really proof read anything I kinda just do this fluff for fun.

Renjun swallows his last bit of bacon and hurriedly grabs his bag. “Bye mom! Chenle Hurry up!” Renjun shouted as he puts his shoes on. His younger brother Chenle was always a lot slower than him with everything. Chenle was just the complete opposite of Renjun with their contrasting personalities. Chenle was always cheerier and extroverted while Renjun was an introvert who was always sad and liked quite things. Renjun swears that Chenle is adopted and is half dolphin. The younger boy was loud and always screeching. Sometimes its annoying but most of the times Renjun actually doesn’t care. Renjun was more like the dolphin child’s best friend Jisung. Jisung was a lot more like Renjun personality wise. They were both very quiet and kept, they both also has a very high tolerance on Chenle.

Chenle might be loud and always screeching but he is very sweet and love by Renjun dearly. Renjun would beat anyone up (with his twig arms) who make fun of Chenle. Renjun loves his younger brother so much and they always support each other.

Renjun watched the younger boy hurriedly stuff his mouth and wave goodbye to their mum. Renjun stares at Chenle with (brotherly) disgust look on his face. The younger boy’s tie was loosely hanging from his neck and his buttons undone. The younger boy also had mismatched socks and shoes worn like indoor slipper. Yes, Renjun can conclude that they were not related, either he was adopted or Chenle was.

After inspecting his younger brother, Renjun Chuckles and helps his bother get properly dressed. “What time did you wake up?” Renjun chuckles as he helps Chenle tighten his tie.

“The real question you should be asking is what time did I sleep” Chenle answered with food still in his mouth.

“Okay, well what time did you sleep?”

“At around 2am, Mr Moon gave us a stupid Astrology homework due for lesson 1” Chenle said rolling his eyes. Mr. Moon wasn’t particularly a bad teacher, he was just a boring one with not thrill is his class. Even Renjun was not so fond of him last year. Mr. Moon was a lot worst than students with time management and he would always forget to give assignments and homework’s out. So Renjun guessed that the supposed “homework” was supposed to be an assignment give a week earlier.

The pair continued to converse as they make their way to the school. They walk past the gates and Renjun feels both nervous and excited to see Jaemin. _Lesson 1 is maths_ Renjun thought. _Jaemin is in that class_.

“Renjun!” a voice calls out causing Renjun to snap out of his worries. He looks around until his eyes land on a slightly taller male with brunette hair. “Morning! Are you alright?”

“Uh... yeah I’m fine Mark, just thinking ‘bout something.” Renjun answers to his best friend.

Mark was a grade older but the two has been best friends since they were young. Renjun first met Mark in Day-care and since they went to the same day-care, their mums also developed and lasting friendship with each other. This was also how his family knew Jisung’s family. So even though Mark graduated from day-care first, they still saw each other almost everyday as their mums invited the other to each other’s houses. Mark was also very carefree and a lot more popular than Renjun. He was more _out there_.

“So how was your weekend?” the older asked with a healing smile.

“It was so- so. Just had dinner on Saturday night with family. How about you?” The younger asked.

“Yeah it w-“ and before the older male could answer a _very_ loud voice called out to him.

“CANADA!” a voice called out.

“I missed you sooooooo much Markie” The boy arrived and hooks his arms around Mark’s waist, back hugging him.

“Hyuck, we don’t see each other for two days and you act like I died” Mark answered with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Renjun couldn’t do anything but let out a chuckle as he watch Mark trying to free himself from the tanned male’s tight embrace. The two had a very strange relationship with Hyuck being very open about how much he loved Mark and Mark looking annoyed at Haechan every time. Knowing Mark, Renjun knew that the older had a crush on the sun kissed male too and was just shy about it.

Mark did not like showing affection as much as the younger male currently clinging to him but it was just his personality. Mark also had an undying crush towards Haechan but was afraid that Hyuck was only being clingy to him to annoy. He was not sure if the other was genuine about his actions and words. The bell finally rings and Hyuck immediately lets go of Mark and lets him proceed to his designated class. Mark says goodbye to the two younger males and walks off. Haechan also waves goodbye to Renjun and walks off to his class.

Renjun makes his way to his Maths class and sees Jaemin already sitting at his desk next to his best Friend Lee Jeno. Jeno and Jaemin sat on the opposite side of the classroom which kind of made it hard to interact with Jaemin, especially with their teacher, Mr. Jung. Maths was one of Renjun’s strongest classes only because he found it easy and was just all based on patterns. Therefore, the subject was never a struggle. On the other hand, Maths was Jaemin’s weakest subject and Renjun knew this. Every time they have tests or exams on the subject, Renjun couldn’t help but notice that Jaemin would barely touch his paper with only the basic equations answered.

Even though Maths was a struggle for Jaemin, his best friend Jeno was always there to guide him through his confusion. They were always seatmates for their subjects together and usually, Jeno would have to reteach everything to Jaemin after class. For this, Jaemin adores Jeno, not just as a friend but maybe as something more than that. Jaemin absolutely adores it when the black haired male would smile and his eyes turn to crescent moons. The way Jeno smiles ear to ear and how he laughs so sweetly. Jaemin would be lying if he says that he doesn’t just pretend to be dumb just to get his best friend’s attention. Jaemin was smart, well smart enough to pass, but most of the times he would pretend to be dumb just to get Jeno’s attention and spend time with him. Getting low grades means that Jeno would tutor him after school and they would spend the afternoon at each other’s houses. Jaemin was smart but Maths was just really not his field. He just doesn’t get it so him sitting blankly during his maths lessons was not fake.

On the other hand, Jeno was always top of his classes (and grade). Jeno was adored by both students and teachers. Jeno was the type of student your mum would compare you with but you can’t hate him because he was just too nice to hate. So even though he was top of his classes, he was not stubborn or a _show-off_. Everyone loved Jeno but there is only one person Jeno loved. _Huang Renjun_. Jeno was not particularly a shy type and was easily approachable but he just couldn’t bring himself to talk to Renjun. The smaller male was just so perfect in Jeno’s eyes. He looked to delicate and makes Jeno want to protect him at all cost. Jeno loved how passionate Renjun was with Maths and his art. Jeno adored Renjun from afar, Jeno believed that Renjun was just too _precious_ for him. With that said, Jeno has never really conversed with Renjun but will just find himself staring at the smaller male in their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos? :) ahahah  
> As always, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stares and Jelousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is written in different POV's of the different characters because its so much easier to express the emotions. More chapters are probably going to be like this, its just so much easier to write. Once again I haven't proof read and probably am going to do it tomorrow :')

Jeno finds himself staring at Renjun again until Mr. Jung snaps him out of it.

“Jeno! Stop staring and Renjun and finish your work.” Mr. Jung points out earning him stares from everyone including Renjun. Jeno scratches the back of his next and gives Renjun a last glance and notices that the smaller’s cheeks are now tinted with a rosy colour which made Jeno’s heart flutter. _Did he make Renjun blush? Cute_.

“Ya. Lee Jeno, do you, perhaps have a crush on Hua-“ Jaemin chuckles out and before he could finish his sentence, Jeno places his hand over the pink haired boy’s mouth, shutting him up as he notices Renjun looking at them. Jeno grabs Jaemin’s head and forcing the pink haired boy back to his books. 

For the rest of the class, Renjun found it hard to focus on his work. _Why was Jeno staring at me? Does Lee Jeno like me? That’s impossible, why would he like a loser like me?_ Renjun’s train of thoughts was cut short by the bell. The class begins to pack their things.

“Ah! I almost forgot but you guys have a new assignment that will be due in a few weeks” The class groans as their teacher gives them another assignment.

“Don’t worry this one will be a group assignment does by groups of three and make sure to check whose in your group as you walk out.” Mr. Jung holds up a piece of paper and exits out of the classroom.

As Mr. Jung exits out, the murmurs grew louder. Renjun steals a glance at the other side of the classroom and sees Jaemin and Jeno chatting, _okay good, they seem distracted_. Renjun walks up to the teacher’s desk to look at the groups. He scans the paper before finally topping as he sees his name along two other names. _Oh no_. Renjun stands still as he could not believe what he is seeing. The other two names beside his was non other that Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno. As much as Renjun wanted to be closer to Jaemin, he does not want to be paired with Him or Lee Jeno. The shorted boys continues to stand at the desk, thinking about how he could convince Mr. Jung to put him in another group. _Maybe I could just politely ask him. My grades are good enough right? I can even ask him to do this by myself_.

“AHhHH!” Renjun screams out of frustration before storming out of the classroom, the class suddenly goes quiet and Renjun slams the door close. Jeno becomes curious as to what earned such a reaction from the smaller male. So he walks up to the teacher’s desk with Jaemin trailing behind him. Jeno looks for Renjun’s name instead of his and sees his own name next to his best friend’s and Renjun. Jeno could not be happier, he is now smiling ear to ear and giggling to himself. Jaemin gives his a weird look before pushing the smiling male out of the way (rather harshly but Jeno doesn’t care) and looks at the piece of paper. _Ah. That’s why_. Jaemin says to himself. Jaemin was also happy to be paired with the other two (mostly because he can spend a lot more time with Jeno). Jaemin just does a better job concealing his happiness.

*

The lunch bell rang and Renjun practically teleports (by how fast he ran) to their usual table at the cafeteria. When he got there, he sees Hyuck already eating with another tray beside him, which he could guess probably, belongs to Mark. Renjun slumps down at the seat in front of the two and drops his head on the table, with his arms around it to create a barrier. Hyuck just ignores Renjun and continues to eat his lunch while Mark comes back from getting his and Hyuck’s drinks. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Mark asks Haechan while pointing his bottle at Renjun.

“I don’t know, he just ran here, sad or something. Anyways, I asked for Banana Milk not strawberry!” Hyuck answers while shoving the milk back at Mark.

“Don’t have it then. Here Renjun you can have it” Mark says as he slides the banana milk across the table to Renjun while Haechan crosses his arms across his chest and pouts at Mark.

Renjun just grunts and buries his head deeper (if that was even possible). Mark sighs and moves across the table to sit next to Renjun.

“Come on Injunie what’s wrong?” Mark asks with a slight worried tone to his voice. Renjun then shoves his face onto Mark’s chest and fake sobs. The scene of the to best friends only makes Hyuck pout harder and slightly jealous even though he knows he shouldn’t be. Mark began drawing comforting circles onto the youngers back.

“I’m paired with Jaemin and Jeno for our math’s project.” Renjun mumbles (which was barely audible) into Mark’s hoodie not letting go of his tight embrace.

“What? That’s it? Jeno is smart and I thought you had feelings for Jaemin. Isn’t this a good thing?” Mark asks. Hyuck’s pout drops and replaces it with an emotion of amusement. He was amused at how Mark understood what Renjun was saying. He wasn’t even aware that Hyuck said anything, he thought that he was just fake sobbing again.

“Wah Markie that’s telepathy” Says Hyuck sarcastically, obviously still jealous that Mark’s arms was around Renjun instead of him.

Mark then just shushes Hyuck and continues comforting the boy in his arms. Which resulted in Hyuck angrily walking away from the two

Renjun notices and finally frees himself from Mark’s embrace. He looked up at Mark who now has a worried expression on his face. Renjun felt tension surrounding them and kept quiet until Mark broke it off.

”So why are you sad?” Says Mark as puts on the fakest smile.

” Shouldn’t you go after Hyuck? He seemed really mad”

”He’ll get over it, so now tell me” Marks asks again. Knowing that Haechan was not usually the type to hold grudges, especially towards Mark, Renjun finally spoke up.

”Well in Maths, Mr. Jung caught Jeno staring at me which was _supppper_ embarrassing, so now I don’t know if he likes me or something and if I wasn’t such an awkward person, I would let go of the thought but I just can’t. I don’t kn-” Renjun finally explains to Mark while looking around the room. As Renjun looking around the room (trying not to meet Mark’s eyes because he was too embarrassed about being so open) he met Jeno’s gaze across the cafeteria _is this guys just creepy or what?_. Renjun stops talking and just crashes back into Mark as he could feel his face heating up.

*

Jeno Enters the cafeteria after him and Jaemin puts their stuff away into their lockers. His eyes immediately lands on Renjun sitting with his head buried. He was sure then that he has made Renjun feel uncomfortable, knowing at how introverted Renjun was and Jeno was probably the first person to openly show his feelings towards Renjun. Well, more openly that before, it only took Jeno about 3 years after all. Him and Jaemin makes their way to the counter and collects their lunch, now with lesser portions as they were once of the last people to get lunch.

After getting their trays, Jeno drags Jaemin towards the table opposite Renjun’s. Jaemin grunts as this was not their usual tables and Jeno’s grip was just too tight. _Yes, a perfect view_ Jeno thoughts, sounding a bit creepy as he gets a perfect view of Renjun across the room. Jeno continues to watch Renjun, rather creepily, while eating his lunch.

“Stop staring at him. He already finds you creepy” Jaemin says to Jeno making him snap out of his staring.

“I’m just worried, what if I made him uncomfortable” Jeno says finally taking a spoonful of his rice. Jaemin just chuckles at how oblivious Jeno is being.

“Omg your worried about making him uncomfortable? You’re gonna have to stop staring first then _maybe_ you could actually approach him.” Jaemin chuckles out.

Maybe Jaemin was right, maybe Jeno does have to stop staring first, if that’s not already obvious. SO Jeno follows Jaemin’s advice and continues to munch on his food. His best friends has always had more common sense than him. Jeno was more book smart while Jaemin was the people’s person between the two. So instead Jeno just steals quick glances at Renjun.

Jeno found himself staring again once Renjun landed into Mark’s embrace, His heart ached at the scene he was jealous. Jeno knew that there was nothing to be jealous about, he knew that Mark and Renjun was just very close. He was just jealous at how comfortable Renjun is towards Mark, he which that Renjun would be that comfortable towards his too. He wanted to hold Renjun into his arms when he’s felling sad. He wanted to give Renjun all the reassurance he needed. He continues to watch Mark comfort the Renjun while jealousy lingers. Jaemin notices and just sighed. He watched until Renjun finally sits up and make eye contact with him. _oh fuck. He definitely is going to think I’m his creepy stalker who can’t stop staring._ He watched Renjun panic again and crashes back on to Mark. Jaemin notices this and lets out a loud chuckle at how much Jeno embarrassed himself for one day.

“Oh my God this is the best day ever. I told you to stop staring at the poor boy. Before I was just making an assumption about him thinking, you’re creepy but now that’s definite. Renjun does hate you now Jeno, he’s going to avoid you...” Jaemin tells Jeno before continuing laughing.

Without saying anything, Jeno grabs his tray and walks towards Renjun’s table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other three Character's POV are going to be for the next chapter :) Also more MarkHyuck which I AM SO EXCITED FORRRR!! Kudos and comments are appreciated as always :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOOOM is this Hyuckhei I'm seeing? So the main couple of this Story is obviously NoRenMin but I didn't want the plot to revolve just around them so some chapters will be about MarkHyuck, HyuckHei, NoRen, etc. Each couple's plot will (somehow) connect to NoRenMin. Once againg, none of this was Proof-read and I usually Proof-read the day after a chapter is posted because it could be mentally draining trying to write a fanfic while trying to Pass senior year :((

*

Haechan storms out of the cafeteria leaving Mark and Renjun, and his food tray. Hyuck was still hungry but he doesn’t want to go back in just to see Mark’s arms around Renjun. Hyuck was jealous, no; he was more than jealous to the point that he could hate Renjun and forget about his feelings towards Mark.

Tears began to gather and his vision became blurry as he walk across the school. Haechan just wanted to get out of there, he wanted to go somewhere no one can see him being a mess. Haechan heads to the stairs to go to the rooftop until he was stopped buy a senior much taller than him, by this time tears already started rolling down his cheeks. Haechan knew the boy as he is one of Mark’s band member.

”Hi Haec- Oh my God! Are you crying!?” The boy said, smile quickly fading after he saw Hyuck’s damped face. 

”N-no... just, just leave me alone Lucas” Haechan replied, he didn’t like people comforting him unless its Mark.

”Yes, yes you are. The only reason why people come to the rooftop is either to smoke or to cry and I know that you don’t smoke.” And Haechan knew that Lucas just finished smoking from the obvious smell of his breath.

Haechan couldn’t answer Lucas because what he was saying is true. Lucas saw through Haechan and he hated him for that.

Heavy tears rolled onto Haechan’s cheeks and Lucas noticed. Lucas then process to wrap his arms around Hyuck’s shoulders and pulling the younger against his chest. Lucas knew that he shouldn’t ask anymore questions as the only times Hyuck would cry was when something is _really_ bad or personal. So instead he coos the younger while rubbing circles on his back as he lets Donghyuck cry oh his hoosdie that is how damped with tears . Lucas was like a giant cuddly bear, although people could be intimidated from his tall structure, on the inside he was a softie.

The pair stood there for sometime until Hyuck finally calmed down and broke silence.

”Thanks Hyung.”

”Anytime Hyuckie.” Lucas replied, not letting go of Hyuck.

The school bell rand indicating the end of lunch and Hyuck breaks off the hug first. He grunts as he remembered that he has Music class now, and somehow the school thought it would be a good idea to join classes with the seniors, more precisely, Mark’s music class. Lucas heard the loud grant ad chuckled out a laugh.

” Hyuck do you maybe want to walk to music with me” Lucas asked.

_AH! Yes I forgot Lucas is also in this music class_

Hyuck said in his head and nodding while Lucas drapes his arm over Hyuck’s shoulders and the pair walked down the stairs and headed to the locker area.

Lucas hurriedly grabs his stuff and head to Hyuck’s locker and patiently waits for him.

After Donghyuck finished grabbing his stuff, He and Lucas heads to their shared music class. As they entered, Donghyuck makes a brief eye contact with Mark before finally walking to the back of the classroom to sit with Lucas. Donghyuck noticed Mark watch him walk past their shared table. Donghyuck felt guilty but he also made a decision to distant himself from Mark, to prevent hurting himself further.

Mark also noticed Hyuck’s obvious puffy eyes, which indicates that he has been crying. Mark’s heart clenches and he wished that he followed Renjun’s advice of following Hyuck. Maybe if he did, Donghyuck wouldn’t have cried. Marks sees his Lucas following closely with an obvious wet spot on his hoodie _Ah... so they were together_ Lucas flashed Mark a genuine smiled to which Mark smiled back with the fakest. Jealousy passed over Mark which only made his heart clench ever more. 

” Aren’t you going to sit with Mark?” Lucas asked noticing Mark burry his head in his arms and Hyuck walking past.

”No, not today. I’ll sit with you if that’s okay?”

”Uh yeah sure”. Lucas replied slightly confused as Donghyuck would have been all over Mark by now. Lucas assumes that something might have happened between the two. He would have been lying is he said to himself that he wasn’t happy with how distant the two are right now. It was selfish of him to be happy with people’s fights but this meant that he could finally get closer to Donghyuck after years of silently admiring the boy.

The teacher walks in and everyone begins to take their stuff out except for Mark who still has his head down. Donghyuck sees and wanted to comfort him immediately but he knew that if he did, he would only hurt himself. Not long after class has started, Lucas already gets bored and starts being his usual talkative self and continuously tells Hyuck Joke after Joke. Lucas’ jokes were terrible but they did make Donghyuck feel better. He liked how passionate Lucas is at everything (maybe except school), even when telling his terrible jokes. The two laughs and teases each other continuously until the teacher finally notices and tells them off. Even after the teacher telling them off, Lucas continues to whisper jokes to Donghyuck while Donghyuck continues to giggle, the teacher just sighs obviously too tired to be mad.

The class ended and Donghyuck collects his stuff stealing a quick glance at Mark _I really have to stop if I want to move one_ Donghyuck says to himself and noticing that the boy has not moved since the class has started and guilt began to build up, making his heart clench. He know that he shouldn’t have let this drag out and should’ve just let it go, not holding any grudges but his pride and feeling got the best of him

Mark doesn’t move until he could no longer feel anyonce in the room. He looks up and grabs his bag, making way towards his locker where he can see Renjun waiting for him. Making him feel slightly better knowing that his friend was always there for him. 

” Mark I’m so sorry, I saw Donghyuck and Lucas walking together and I know it’s because of how clingy I was to you. I shouldn’t have done that because If I did then maybe you and Hyuck were still frie-“ Mark stops Renjun and wraps his arms around him as he feels some weight being lifted off his shoulder. Renjun was caught off guard for a moment before finally beginning to pat his best friend’s back.

The truth was that Renjun tried to ask Donghyuck out for ice cream after school but Hyuck just walked past him while continuing to giggle with Lucas. Renjun just passed it off and thought that the two already had plans and probably didn’t hear him until he saw Mark walking sluggishly out of the classroom with a dark could over his head.

Donghyuck felt guilty walking past and ignoring his best friend but if he was to get over Mark, it also meant distancing himself from anyone close to his _past_ love. But Donghyuck couldn’t bring himself to punish Renjun for something unintentional. So he takes his phone out and texts Renjun to apologise.

**[Injunnie~]**

**Donghyuck:** Hey injunnie....

Renjun opens the messages and hesitates to reply but he knew that he shouldn’t let the whole thing get even worse so he replies.

 **Renjun:** Hi Hyuckie

Donghyuck was so glad that Renjun responded that he quickly types a response.

 **Donghyuck:** I just wanted to say sorry for ignoring you before at the lockers, The truth is, I saw you and heard you, My pride just got the best of me, I don’t hate you if you thing that... I just hate Mark.

It was a Lie. Hyuck didn’t hate Mark, deep down he knows that what ever he tries to do, he will always still love Mark.

 **Renjun:** Dw! Hahaha I just thought that you probably didn’t hear me since you know.... Lucas _was_ being his loud self. But why do you hate Mark? I thought you have a thing for him?

It was also a lie. Renjun couldn’t stop thinking about what happened and he did not just past it off as Hyuck not hearing him. He wants to blame himself for whatever is happening between his two friends.

 **Donghyuck:** Stop Lying Injunnie. I know you enough to know that you would only blame yourself and don’t do that. It was my fault okay? Please don’t blame yourself, I was being selfish....and with Mark, yes maybe I still do like but he clearly can’t see that. I’m trying to move of and that means that I might have to distance my self from him and stop hanging out with you two. We cans till go on afterschool ice cream dates if you want :) just the two of us.

Renjun hates how right his friend is. Him and Donghyuck have know each other since 5th and share many classes together. They’ve know each other long enough what the habits and insecurities the other has.

 **Renjun:** Stop being so smart :( And Mark is just being oblivious and dumb, I’m sure he likes you two, He’s just not the type of person who is open with their feelings. But I can understand you, just make sure you still sit next to me for Bio and History. And the (free) ice cream dates

Heavy weight has been lifted off of Donghyuck’s shoulders as he reads Renjuns’ message. He knows that he shouldn’t blame Renjun. But as always his selfishness got the best of him. Donghyuck knows that to be a better person he would need to work on it. He didn’t want to lose his friend, not Renjun. The only person to understand Donghyuck (even better than himself) was Renjun. SO Donghyuck really treasured his and Renjun’s friendship, even if he was bad at showing it.

 **Donghyuck:** well you know that I’m a broke High school student so probably no free dates, sorry bby. But Thank you Renjun for understanding and of course! I’ll still sit with you in Bio and History. I don’t get those subjects and my only chance of passing is to copy your work. Hehehe.

 **Donghyuck:** Yeah so I’m really sorry for being a jerk.... I have to go know hehe Lucas asked if we could go to the aquarium and he’s being annoying

 **Renjun:** ooooooo soounds like a date! Hehe okiii bye Hyuckiiee

Donghyuck turns his phone off and stuffs it in him back pocket. Lucas had asked him to go to the aquarium together and said he would also pay for it so that got Donghyuck convinced. He doesn’t think of it one bit like a date. Lucas is only probably doing this to make him feel better, after all, he was there when Donghyuck had his melt down.

For lucas though, it was very much like a date. He and Donghyuck were alone, he had Donghyuck all to himself for the whole afternoon. His main intention was to make Hyuck smile but he also did this go get to know the other. He wanted to finally get closer with Hyuck and now that it was just them, he could finally do just that. There was no other perfect time.

It was selfish of Lucas and he knows, because instead he should have just convinced the other to make up with Mark but of course, Lucas wouldn’t let this opportunity to just go by. He and Mark has been in their band together for 3 years, in fact it was Mark who requited him to be their sub rapper and drummer. He valued his friendship with Mark but the only thing that came between the two was Donghyuck. Lucas hated how clingy Donghyuck was to Mark and he most certainly hated how oblivious Mark is. He knows that Mark was the reason Donghyuck cried and he hated him for that. Donghyuck doesn’t usually cry, he _makes_ other people cry.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that's more ANgsty than I intended it to be. ANYWAYS I hope that was enjoyable.... other chapters will be longer I promise :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh!!! Sorry for being so late and thank you so much for all thr Kudos! Which doesn't seem like much but to see people enjoying my work motivates me so much! Considering I don't proof read at all!  
> I'm also on Holidays right now so i probably wont be able to update until a month later but I'll try to update as early as prossible. :)

Lucas and Donghyuck continues to explore the aquarium with Lucas stealing glaces at Hyuck who seems so innocent looking at the different aquariums. Donghyuck is ofcourse aware of Lucas staring at him but had far too many things in his mind to care. From the outside, Donghyuck probably looks like a 10 year old boy enjoying his day out at the aquarium with his friend, but from the inside, its was far from that. Donghyuck thought that this day out with Lucas could help ease his worries. But it seems to have done the opposite. His worries grew with every second ge spent with Lucas. _What if Mark will truly hate and avoid me after? Wait no.... thats what I'm doing to him... to forget and get over him. Gosh Hyuck you gotta stop thinking about him... he will never love you back... you have Lucas who is more than willing to make you happy. Yes, its Lucas... or is it? Will Lucas really make me happy?_ Hyuck shakes his head to stop himself from overthinking any further and puts his attention back on the Fishes... and Lucas who he was spending the afternoon with.

After the two walks through the last tunnel of the Aquarium, Lucas suggests and insists that he would treat Hyuck out to Dinner since its was also getting pretty late and they were getting hungry. Lucas drags Donghyuck to a small soup place just behind the aquarium. Donghyuck's got to admit that the places looks a bit suspecious and dark but he was proved wrong once they entered the small restaurant. The eatery was tiny and only provided a handful of tables for a handful of costumers. Most tables were taken but hungry business men and some students but luckily there were a few tables left for Lucas and Donhyuck to choose from. Lucas drags him to the empty table at the corner that was further away from other tables as it was the closest to the kitchen.

"I always come here after school and by always I mean that they practically know me" Lucas says putting his stuff down and smiling at Hyuck.

"The soup is best here and its tastes so authentic and _homely_." Lucas adds as he passes a small menu to Hyuck who takes its and scans through the simple menu. Hyuck could notices that the menu was small and simple and provides the most basic and well known soups of Korea. From Sweet red bean soups to hangover soups. His eyes lands at the _Yukgaejang_ , a soup that he only liked when it was prepared but him mother or grandmother. Trusting Lucas' words, he decides to order the soup and hopes that it would be a close copy of his family's

"Lucas! Nice to see you here again and I see that you've brought a friend this time." Says a voice belonging to a woman who looks to be in her late 50's

"Evening Mrs. Kim! Yes this is Donghyuck and he's been a bit down lately and I thought your soups might cheer him up" Lucas replies, his smile growing bigger and warmer. Seeing how Lucas interacts with the Lady warms Hyuck's heart. Maybe, just maybe he _can_ find it in his heart to love Lucas back

few minutes later their food is delivered but the same lady. Huck takes a spoonful of the broth and he's gotta be honest, the restaurant definately has the closest replica of his family's _yukgaejang_. It wasn't as good as what he's used to but its delicious non the less. It made Hyuck remind him of his childhood and the warm and loving house hold he grew up in. The two ate their dinner and found it very easy to converse with each other. Silences broke from time to time but it wasn't the type of silence that would be descibed as awkward, it was the comfortable type of silence. Hyuck finds out that Lucas lives in Korea alone and stays at the dorms near the school. Which was one of the reasons why Lucas came to the soup house often. Its was the one place he could feel homely and get a taste of homemade food made with the utmost care. Hyuck also learned that Lucas came to study in sould to pursue his dreams in performing arts. He felt that he had more opportunities in a country that is know for it's blooming pop culture.

Both Lucas and Donghyuck were somewhat of chatterboxes but they understood each other and stopped from time to time to listen to the stories the other had to tell.

The two sat there for the rest of the cold night chattering and finding commond grounds. It was a lovely scene from afar seeing two boys get so close. After the night out, Hyuck has got to admit, Lucas made him forget all the worries he had. And he thanks Lucas for that, he thanks Lucas for making him feel appreciated _or even loved_

***

**_5 hours earlier, back at the cafeteria._ **

Jeno walks over to Renjun's table with confidence. He's planning on explaining himself to the smaller boy and apologize for being "creepy". Jeno still doesn't think he made Renjun uncomfortable no matter how much Jaemin tells him so.

" Hey Renjun" a voice calls out as Renjun feels a tap on his shoulders. He looks up from his embrace on Mark and sees that the voice belonged to non other that Jeno. _Lee fucking Jeno. Great_ Renjun thinks to him self. Mark helps Renjun uo and helps him fix his hair with an obvious smirk across his face.

"Hey Jeno! What brings you here" Asks Mark as he nudges Renjun who kept his head down while playing with his food.

" Hehe mind if I seat with you guys?" Jeno replies as he places his food tray next to on the other side of Renjun's. Renjun wad glad that Mark was still there with him but another part of him wants Mark to go and chase after Hyuck.

Their conversations started pretty awkwardly with Mark starting most of it and Renjun keeping his head down to mostly play with his food instead of eating it. Renjun should have ran away by now, he really didn't have to stay but where would he go? He could go into the art room but most kids hated him there and also Mark would nag him later. So he stayed there sitting awkwardly sandwhich between Mark and Jeno who are now immersed in their own conversations while talking over Renjun. The two would sometimes ask Renjun questions in an attempt to get him in the conversation but he would just nod or shake his head in response, make it obvious that he didn't want to be part of what ever they were talking about.

Jaemin joins the three (rather loudly) a few minutes later, making Renjun look up for the first time since Jeno came. Jaemin sits on the other side of Jeno in their round table and easily slipped in the conversation. With Jaemin joining them, Renjun finally makes some effort to converse with the other three. The conversations basically involded Jeno trying to get to know more about Renjun and Renjun turning him down everytime he asks questions. And with Renjun only being interested in Jaemin and finally Mark fourth wheeling who would from time to time try to converse with Jeno whenever Renjun cuts them off from his conversation with Jaemin.

Lunch ended with Jeno feeling happier than he should be.

" Dude. He basically had his back turned on you the whole time why are you smiling so wide for." asked Jaemin as he waits for Jeno to get his stuff for their next class.

" Yeah but I sat with him _and_ next to him. " responded Jeno the smile still on his face.

The pair walked to their art class together. Jeno almost forgot that Renjun was sharing the class with them because he was still day dreaming about Renjun and Jaemin had to snap him out of it. The smile must have weirded Renjun out because the first this he saw when Jaemin brought him back to reality was Renjun's face with clear emotion of discomfort.

Renjun usually likes to sit alone in art, not because he was anti- social but rather he just wanted all his focus to be on his art. He wanted nothing to distract him from doing what he loved most. So when he sees Jeno walking towards his table he made sure to show his eyes rolling and showing a clear emotion of disgust towards the taller male. He did feel somewhat happy seeing Jaemin follow Jeno to his table. He can finally get to know Jaemin more and continue their conversation from Lunch. Maybe he will let Jeno sit at his table, but just because that means Jaemin will be sitting with him too.

The art lesson went quicker than it usually does for Renjun. Mainly because Jeno was trying to talk to him the whole time, but that doesn't mean that Renjun talked to him or answered any of his never-ending questions and compliments. Renjun learned to just nod or say a small thank you every-time Jeno compliments his paintings, showing as much disinterest as he could to keep the conversations short. After every brush stroke Renjun does on his canvas, he steals quick glances at Jaemin who looked better than he usually does when he is focused. Jaemin's art were very emotional or ass so Renjun thought. He notices that Jaemin values emotions over aesthetic in his artwork (another thing he adores about Jaemin). Most of the times his drawings reflected what he is feeling at that moment. Renjun notices that when Jaemin is happy, his drawings are coloured and more abstract but when he is serious or maybe 'down' his artwork is more precise and with more time put into it. On the other hand Jeno's art was... questionable. 

Jeno wasn't actually good at art or had any passion for it, he just thought it was fun and _free_. He could express himself a bit more in this class. And also doing art means he doesn't have to do Chemistry, and he gets to spend it with Renjun and Jaemin. The two people Jeno cherishes the most. So art classes was fun and free. Jeo could talk all he wants without the teacher nagging at him. He could also cover himself with paint if he wants to. Art was just _that_ subject. Their teacher was amazing too. Mr. Qian was almost like their father. Mr. Qian even stack's their class fridge with food to make sure non of his students miss out on important nutrition.

Mr. Qian was also Chinese like Renjun, which basically makes him Renjun's favourite teacher. Mainly because sometimes Renjun would gossip about students while doing his art, and spending most of his lunch times in the art room gets him closer to Mr. Qian. The best thing about Mr. Qian was that he wasn't even that old, only having graduated two years ago, so he could relate to some "young" things Renjun talks about.

It was true, Jaemin does put his emotions in his art. Jaemin doesn't want to be that one 'emo' art kid who is always sad, because he isn't. But it does make him sad that Jeno's attention was on Renjun the whole time. It makes him sad that Jeno only sees him platonically and not romantically. He wants to be the one who hold's Jeno's hands and mean something. He want's to be the one Jeno would kiss and hold like a delicate little flower. He wants to be Jeno's guy. But he could only imagine. Jeno's happiness is his number one priority even if it means that happiness isn't him. so instead of being sad and mope, he cheers Jeno on like a good best friend. Jeno's happiness was much more important than his. So if Renjun was his best friend's happiness then he will set the two up. He'll get the two together. However, Jaemin has noticed that Renjun seems to be more interested in him than Jeno. He notices Renjun turning Jeno's questions and compliments down, his heart aches at the scene. Everytime Renjun asks him questions he would try his best to revert the attention back to Jeno and almost act like Jeno's wing-man. He does want the best for Jeno. He will give up his own happiness for Jeno's. It does sound ridiculous but it's what love does to people. like they say; _Love makes people do strange things_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter... I promise the next chapters will be longer but that means updates will take longer so please be patient and I hope you anticipate this story :)  
> follow me on twitter @KrisDayrit01


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONGGGGGGGG. School and work has been too hectic and busy I just didn't have any free time. WIth that said, this probably has a lot of wrong spelling and grammar. I never proof read anything too!

For the past few days Donghyuck was still ignoring Mark. Renjun sighs as Donghyuck walks part the three of them for the 4th time of today with Lucas.

”You know, you gotta talk to him soon. I hate being between you two.” Renjun tries to tell Mark

”I won’t talk to him unless he talks to me first.” Mark answer with Pride.

Renjun just sighs again. It was no use trying to be reasonable with Mark. The boy had too much pride in him. Renjun has tried to tell his best friend about it but of course Mark would not listen. Mark’s pride is the main problem in his relationships with people, and Mark always wonder why people leave him. Sometimes Renjun really can’t stand Mark but he understands the boy enough to stay with him.

This time though, he really needs to force make to swallow his pride and talk to their friend Donghyuck. He cant stand taking anyone’s side and he definitely does not want to between his two friends. Donghyuck and Mark are the only friends Renjun has (maybe Jeno and Jaemin too), and he can’t afford to loose one of them.

The bell rings indicating their last lessons of the day and Mark waves goodbye to Renjun and heads to his own class.

Renjun now has Maths, his other class with Jeno and Jaemin. Renjun grunts just thinking about it. Jeno will probably sit next to him again

He puts his stuff down and sits on his usual seat, and his theory was once again proven right when he hears Jeno’s voice at the seat next to him, with Jaemin sitting on the other side. This was going to be a long lesson.

Mr. Jung was very passionate about Maths and teaching, making his classes not boring and rather exciting. Mr. Jung was also willing to help and understand his student’s way of learning and difficulties. He helps his students find their true capabilities and discourages them about giving up. Renjun admires Mr. Jung very much and he rather looks forward to maths whenever he has it, if it wasn’t for Jeno everything would be fine.

However, this particular lesson, Renjun finds himself dozing off, and his sleeping patterns has been terrible lately with finals just around the corner. Jeno taps his shoulder and when he looks over, Jeno gives him a radiant smile and mouths the word _tired_. Renjun just nods earning a small chuckle from Jeno. _Has his smile always been that bright and hypnotizing?_ Renjun thinks to himself. _He’s so friendly and soft. I wonder how it’ll feel holding his hands. I wonder how it’ll feel hugging him, he probably smells of vanilla. He must be the kindest person. What did he see in me? Most of the time I’m rude to him but he just keeps coming back._ Renjun snaps out of his thought and realizes he has been staring. Heat rose to his cheeks and neck, giving his a rosy glow. Jeno just chuckles “ Cute”. Hearing Jeno say that made his go even red. He was so embarrassed, Why was he day dreaming about Jeno? He was supposed to hate Jeno and like Jaemin. Renjun was just confused, his feelings for Jaemin has not changed, in fact it grew, but he’s also been day dreaming about Jeno more and more.

*

Jaemin noticed Renjun staring at Jeno the whole time during their Maths lesson. It breaks his hearts seeing Renjun catch feelings for his best friend. Deep down however, he knew that it will eventually happen. He still wanted to confess to Jeno but he does not want to break Renjun’s heart, if feeling _were_ there. He knows that he will only suffer. He wants to keep his feelings to himself but at the same time, he wants someone to know all the things he’s feeling.

Jeno.

He wants to tell Jeno.

He wants to tell Jeno just how much he truly love him. How much he would want to cuddle with him as his boyfriend. How he wants to go on dates with him, to hold his hand while walking through the park during a chilly winter night as the cherry blossoms surround them. To be able to feel his embrace.

To Kiss him. 

Jaemin wants to feel Jeno’s soft lips against his own while running his hand in Jeno’s hair as he is being held tight.

Jaemin wants all his dream to come true, but Jeno had his heart for another. He liked Renjun and would not dare to break his heart. But for once, Jaemin also wants to put himself before anyone like he’s always been doing.

Jaemin was torn between letting his feelings out and be happy while Renjun suffers, or he suffers and lets Renjun have his happiness.

Jaemin chooses the later. He would never want anyone to suffer because of his selfish acts. He could just continue his everyday like always. He will still be there for Jeno. Just no as his lover but as a friend.

Jeno and Renjun do look good together. Jeno loves the small Chinese boy with his whole heart and Renjun seems to be catching up to those feeling. Jeno would be so happy.

*

Jisung waits for Chenle at the gates after school, after they both agreed to meet and hang out.

”SUNGIE!!” Chenle screams as he catches the sight of the Korean boy patiently waiting at the gates.

No answer. _He must have his earphones in._

Chenle has an idea and quickly runs towards the boy with full force and shoving himself onto Jisung. Jisung was startled as he is shoved immediately onto the ground with Chenle on top of him. Chenle was screeching as the male under his groans from the pain of being tackled to the ground.

Chenle quickly stands on his feet and helps Jisung off the ground.

”You should pay more attention to your surroundings and only have one earphone in!” Chenle tells Jisung as he helps Jisung brush the dirt off his pants.

“Well you shouldn’t just tackle people on the ground”. Jisung replies while attempting to make his hair look more presentable.

“Your fault! I yelled out for you but you didn’t hear me. Anyways you ready?”

“I don’t know, I might have to go to the hospital, I might have a concussion.” Jisung replies sarcastically and receiving an eye roll from Chenle after.

“Too bad, I was planning to treat you bubble tea as well. But if you really need to go to the hospital, then I guess no bubble tea.” With that. Jisung quickly straighten his posture.

“Nope! I think I’m fine!.” Jisung excitedly says.

“I don’t know... what if you really have a concussion? Its best if we just go to the hos-“ Chenle was cut off by Jisung’s back hug. 

“Please Lele, let’s get bubble tea.” Jisung rests his head on Chenle’s shoulder. Chenle was glad that that Jisung couldn’t see the redness rising from his neck right now. Jisung had so much affect on him.

The pair walks down to the bus stop and catches the bus to China town. The bus drops them off and immediately after they get off the bus, Jisung takes Chenle’s hand and interlocks their fingers. Chenle was taken by surprise and looks up the older male in confusion. Jisung just smiles at Chenle and happily swings their intertwined hands. Chenle was usually the one to initiate skin ship between them two, so it was weird to see Jisung being so clingy. Chenle would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this side of Jisung.

They get to their usual bubble tea shop and Jisung lets go on Chenle’s hand and rushes to the counter. Chenle jogs to the counter to join Jisung.

“LELE! GET ME THIS ONE WITH 100% SUGAR!”

Chenle sighs. _He will actually drain my wallet but I love him. What my love wants, my love gets._

Chenle and Jisung’s days ends with a peck on the kiss by Jisung as a thank you. And a very flustered Chenle.


End file.
